Honest Trailers - Disney Animated Films
by The 21st Century Pendragon
Summary: I present the honest takedown of every animated film produced (not distributed) by Walt Disney Animation Studios. I will not tackle the ones done by Screen Junkies but the ones untouched (yes, including "Chicken Little"). So, bring it on Disney!
1. 1: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs

Presenting the Honest Trailer for the 1st ever Disney feature-length animated movie.

* * *

This Honest Trailer starts with throwing screenshots of YouTube comments requesting for a _Snow White_ Honest Trailer and showing the new Honest Trailer title card, now powered by Fandom.

The video kicks things off with Jon's epic trailer voice narration, introducing first to the mastermind of the masterpiece, " **From the animator of** _ **Steamboat Willie**_ **who get turned down by hundreds of newspapers for lacking imagination and by 300 investors for saying his idea of a 'Disney World' is stupid…** " Cue a photo of Walt Disney, then supporting articles that talk about his famous failures. " **…comes the very first feature-length animated film…" But he has to disclaim that fact, "…if you do not count** _ **The Adventures of Prince Achmed**_ **,** _ **Fantasmagorie**_ **or those five other movies that only the purest film scholars would know.** " He has to even side-comment about that tidbit of information, which misinformed a lot of people through the poster. " **Oh Disney, you rat.** "

The video then flashes the movie title: " _ **Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs**_ " After dictating the title with his family-friendly voice, he soon ponders, " **Shouldn't it be '** _ **Seven Dwarves**_ **'? Since, you see, the plural of dwarf is dwarves. Don't you say I didn't learn my Grammarly.** "

After that sweet intro, the epic voice guy goes through the body of the honest takedown of the first Disney movie, " **Return to a simpler time on Disney animation, where everything is simple and uncomplicated, even though the themes would seem dated.** " Cue Snow White pondering about her dream prince. " **And revel on the animated technology that still holds up in the present time, except for instances of freeze frames…** " The video then shows examples of it, like Snow White and the animals spotting the dwarves' house and the dwarves peeking from the door. " **…the rare animation loops…** "Cue a clip showing repeated animation of the animals. " **…the sudden change of hues…** " Cue split-screen showing the color of Snow White's dress suddenly change. " **…reuses of animation…** " Cue the distinctively similar clip showing Snow White yawning on the beds. " **…and continuity errors. Because there won't be any movie without it.** " Cue montage of blatant continuity errors throughout the movie, most especially the reappearing doorknob that Dopey pulled out, Doc playing a cello and a swanette at the same time and Dopey somehow appearing to play the percussions and dance with Snow White during the "Silly Song" sequence, under a happy tune.

" **Gaze at the first Disney princess in Snow White, the princess who name-checks what a Disney princess should be, from her on-the-nose name…** " The video then shows the Magic Mirror saying her name. " **…her perky singing voice…** " Cue the iconic shot of her singing to a young robin. " **…her riches-to-rags-to-riches character arc…** " Cue three shots of her as a princess to a ragged cleaner to a princess again. " **…her animal friends…** " Cue a clip featuring the animals. " **…her encounters with relatives or strangers who plot to kill her…** " Cue a clip of Snow White's encounter with the huntsman and the witch. " **…her dependence on strong men…** " Cue the clip featuring Snow White introducing herself to the Dwarves. " **…and her hopes that 'someday, a prince may come'.** " Cue the obvious clip for this case.

" **And when that day surely comes, meet the nameless prince who only shows up in the beginning and the end of the movie** …" Because of that clause, the epic voice guy has his rightful concerns, " **Seriously, where has he been this entire time?** " That is before he continue to the actual legitimate concerns regarding the prince. " **…to give true love's kiss…on a dead girl's body.** " Just by saying, his voice grows all the more concerned and repulsed. " **And when he revives her, he takes her to his own castle to enjoy her company?** " The video precisely cues the first instance the Prince shows himself to Snow White. " **You know, when you look through it, it gets all sorts of creepy.** " To sum up his valid point, the honest trailer shows the shot of the prince kissing Snow White's dead body. " **EW!** " Nevertheless, he continues.

" **Forget about the creepy undertones of the story, subtle and obvious…** " Cue the haunted forest scenes and the dwarves sneaking at Snow White through their noses. " **…and instead enjoy the actual best characters of the movie, who took several measures to keep this prepubescent princess on their hands, which also sounds creepy in retrospect.** "

" **There is the Evil Queen…** " He then disclaims, " **They just credit her as Evil Queen.** " But he continues on. " **…a conniving mastermind…** " Cue the Queen spying on her through her palace window. " **…a master alchemist…** " Cue shot of the Queen concocting her spell. " **…a beauty queen wannabe…** " Cue iconic line: "Magic Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" " **…and a rumored cannibal?** " Cue the scene where she commands to the huntsman, "Bring back her heart in this." " **…whose plan to kill Snow White by disguising as an old lady and giving her poisoned apples may not seem brilliant in further glance. But dang does she make that lady scary.** " Cue the scary reveal of the Queen transformed as the Witch, which makes the epic voice guy shudder.

" **But there are also the Seven Dwarves…** "

" **There is Doc, the Papa Smurf of the bunch, who stammers a lot like Porky Pig.** " The trailer shows a montage of Doc's word mix-ups.

" **There is Happy, who is also an improvising artist.** " Cue the clip of Happy during the "Silly Song" number.

" **There is Grumpy, who is a total heckler and thrower of conspiracy theories.** " Cue Grumpy giving out ranting assumptions on Snow White and the Evil Queen.

" **There is Bashful, who might be suffering in severe facial redness.** " Cue the times Bashful's face gets red.

" **There is Sneezy, who might need drums of Robitussin.** " Cue montage of Sneezy, well, sneezing.

" **There is Sleepy, who is…there.** " Cue clip of Snow White figuring out who is Sleepy.

" **And there is Dopey, who might be the mute person who suffered the most pratfalls in movie history.** " Cue a bonanza montage of Dopey's dopiest moments, from falling last in line after the dwarves' mining shift to the soap entering his stomach.

" **They may not be that brave…** " Cue the precise clip of the dwarves being frightened of the birds' yelps. " **…not that adequate in personal hygiene…** " Cue the dwarves attempting their hands on water. " **…not have the soundest sleeps…** " Cue the dwarves snoring. " **…not have the quickest intuition…** " Cue the time the dwarves discovering the Queen might had caught Snow White. " **…and not that realistic on mourning over a girl they just met for a night.** " Cue the funeral. " **But rest assured they will be the best at…yodeling?** " Cue the "Silly Song" sequence. " **Well, Disney sure needs his yodeling.** " The epic voice guy gives that point while the video flashes clips of yodeling from other Disney movies like _Peter Pan_ and _Home on the Range_.

" **So relive this childhood classic that proved naysayers that the creator of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit can create a timeless feature-length film…** " The video gives reference to the infamous "Disney's Folly" news. " **…that showed Walt Disney as an ambitious knucklehead who would go to lengths to craft his own cartoon…** " This gives reference to a non-sanitized depiction of Disney, who is both a handworker and a humbug. " **…that set a bar for animation for years to come…** " Cue clips from _Pinocchio_ , _Fantasia_ and _Dumbo_. " **…that accumulated tons of merchandise and other wannabes…** " The video also brings light to the cultural impact of Snow White, other adaptations (sans _Sydney White_ , _Mirror Mirror_ and _Snow White and the Huntsman_ ) and knockoffs (like _Happily N'Ever After 2_ and GoodTimes' versions). " **…that opened the doors for Disney to become the brand that we love and hate today…** " This video, of course, acknowledges the growth of Disney from the impact that this animated movie caused, using scenes from _Ralph Breaks the Internet_. " **and that lodged those unforgettable tunes to our innocent childhood minds until it resurfaces reliving our nostalgia, featuring songs like:** "

"' **The Women Always Do the Cleaning' Song** " ("Whistle While You Work")

 **Now just as the men work**

 ***whistling***

 **Why do the women stay at home to tidy up the place?**

 ***whistling***

 **Let's wait the very day**

 ***humming***

 **When women get to lift some weights and show them in their face.**

" **The Drinking Song** " ("The Dwarfs' Yodel Song" or "The Silly Song")

 **I'd like to pause the movie now**

 **To show that we can do a song**

 **You see, my mind has dozed today**

 **So, I make them yodel for long**

 **Oh-oh, the writer's blanked**

 **The words don't mean a thing**

 **Does this make a drinking song**

 **For the family to sing?**

" **The Song that Nearly Halted Feminism for a Few Years** " ("Someday My Prince Will Come")

 **Someday I will reflect**

 **Someday it will affect**

 **That going to his castle sounds bad**

 **To find out the whole truth is real sad**

 **One day I will soon learn**

 **That vague love must not earn**

 **And that blank prince will be**

 **The king who acts manly**

 **Someday when we'll change our views**

" **And The First Disney Earworm** " ("Heigh-Ho")

 **Heigh-ho**

 **Heigh-ho**

 **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**

 **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho**

 **That's the lyrics I know**

 **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, heigh-ho**

 **Heigh-ho, heigh-ho,**

 **Not bad, like "Let It Go"**

 **Heigh-ho** "

The Honest Trailer guy then goes to the favorite segment of every Honest Trailer:

" **Starring:**

" **As sleet as white as snow…"** (Snow White)

 **Maleficent the First** (Queen Grimhilde)

 **The Keebler Dwarf** (Doc)

 **Grumpy Little Man** (Grump)

 **Jeff Sessions** (Dopey)

" **Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof…"** (Happy)

 **Gnomeo** (Bashful)

 **Leaf blower** (Sneezy)

 **Sleep apnea** (Sleepy)

 **Prince Untitled** (The Prince)

 **Not Chris Hemsworth** (The Huntsman)

 **Black Mirror** (The Magic Mirror)

 **Lindsay Lohan in** _ **Hocus Pocus**_ (Witch)

 **And The Woodland Critters** (Animals featuring a split screen of the Woodland Critters from _South Park_ )"

After giving that away, he also gives the honest title of the movie: " _ **Dwarfs: The Lost Village (feat. Human Smurfette)**_ "

Of course, the video has to end in a last-minute note from the epic voice guy when the video shows the Magic Mirror revealing the contents of the case the Queen is holding: "The heart of a pig you hold in your hand." He comments, " **Not sure using a pig's heart to feign the Queen would work for young Snow White when she finds out what you did. You don't want to mess with her animals, huntsman.** " Cue the shot of the animals mauling the Dwarves when they raid their diamond mines.


	2. 37: Tarzan

This Honest Trailer is brought to you by _Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2_ , in theaters near you. (Just kidding, it is not. I do not own or represent Disney.)

After the video shows the slew of screenshots showing requests for this video and the usual Honest Trailer title card, the epic voice narrator begins his first spiel, " **In 1999, the year when some of the greatest animated films are made** …" The video highlights examples of this, like _Toy Story 2_ , _South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut_ and _The Iron Giant_ , "… **comes the latest of Disney Renaissance, where the company just simply take any established literary source material and shove their name on it till it becomes unrecognizable.** " Cue Tantor's line, "Is this water sanitary?" He then utters the title of the movie he plans to riff on: " _ **Tarzan**_ **.** "

With there, the epic voice guy in his whimsical Disney voice goes through the body of the parody trailer. " **Before Disney messed up an interesting story from Edgar Rice Burroughs in a live-action bomb** …" Cue scenes from the Disney bomb _John Carter_ back in 2012. "… **watch as they mess up his well-known work in this totally serviceable yet very generic animation-adventure that may not be at the same groundbreaking level as** _ **The Lion King**_ **or** _ **Aladdin**_ **, but it is at least not a gospel choir singalong kids fare that is totally misleading to its source material, down to its title.** " Cue the gospel music that is present in _Hercules_ , which is arguably the weakest animated film during the Disney Renaissance.

" **After Elsa and Anna's parents get caught in a shipwreck, they save themselves from destruction. And with them is their long-lost baby, Tarzan, who is randomly named Tarzan** …" Cue the scene wherein a young Terk asks Kala what name she will give to the infant. "… **a mighty and courageous jungle man, who starts out as whiny and obnoxious.** " Cue montage featuring young Tarzan being a troublemaker before and after the "elephant hair" incident. " **When he is taken in to a band of gorillas, he will have to prove himself as a worthy ape…man or man-ape or something, from his mostly concerned foster ape mom to his mostly reluctant ape dad, who is almost as mush-mouthed as Lance Henriksen's role in the entire** _ **Alien**_ **series.** " As the video shows scenes featuring Kerchak's expressions, it cuts to scenes featuring Bishop in the _Alien_ franchise, just to show the parallels.

" **Dazzle on pure 90's Disney animation that perfectly blends hand-drawn technique with gorgeous CGI, mostly for juvenile set pieces** …" Cue the monkey saying "Oh-oh" during the baboon chase sequence. "… **and less for the best parts of the movie. But gaze in wonder as Tarzan faces of his adversaries: social acceptance** …" The video showsthe scene where Kerchak tells Kala that Tarzan "will never be one of us". "… **and adaptation** …" It then cuts to a short montage of Tarzan learning basic mannerisms. "… **and man** …" Cue Clayton's villain speech. "… **and also there's a leopard there somewhere who, with its thrilling backstory, gets killed in two-minutes fanfare. Seriously. But dang is it a good moment for Tarzan to yell.** " Cue the scene where Tarzan lifts up the corpse of the leopard, with the gorillas hollering in victory. The thrill of the moment causes for the narrator to join in as well. " **Yeah! Wooh! Tarzan killed a leopard! That's awesome! Quick! Kill its family!** " But when the trailer immediately flashes new articles about leopards being severely endangered, the epic voice guy switches his tone. " **I mean, boo! Boo! Boo to you, millenials who hunt down giraffes!** "

" **But Tarzan is not alone. In the basic Disney tradition of secondary characters, meet these dubious sidekicks, like Terk, whom you thought is a dude as a kid but immediately found out it is Rosie O'Donnell doing a Brooklyn accent** …" Cue Terk's moments being basically Rosie O'Donnell. "… **Tantor, the paranoid elephant whose skin is red for some reason** …" Cue Tantor's outrageous moments. "… **Prof. Porter, who mostly acts like a wimpy British dandy** …" Cue montage of the professor acting as the semi-comic relief. "… **Clayton, who is definitely not the bad** …" But when the epic voce guy is about to finish, the video cuts to Clayton's unsurprising villain reveal. He just simply comments, " **And there's the start of the twist villain virus. Thanks Disney!** " "… **and of course Jane, the love interest that started off as a posh yet bothersome damsel-in-distress to become a posh yet bothersome protagonist, so at least that's a step up.** " Cue montage of Jane's uncanny moments. " **Together, she and Tarzan set up a love story that breaks cultural boundaries, if you take away that their first encounter consists of a half-naked man and a soaking wet woman.** " The video immediately cuts to the scene of Tarzan and Jane's first encounter under the rain, interspersed with ominous music, which makes the epic voice guy shudder in disgust.

" **So experience once again this thrilling animation ride that delivered the goods of being a compelling Disney movie…but also delivered the things we never asked, like an average Disney channel show** …" He is referring to _The Legend of Tarzan_ TV show, not the movie. "… **a terrible direct-to-video sequel** …" The narrator refers to _Tarzan and Jane_. "… **a mediocre prequel that retcons the movie** …" He is referring to _Tarzan 2_ , featuring gorilla George Carlin. "… **questionable merchandising that includes the one from Mattel** …" For that case, he is referring to the Mattel dolls that received complaints about Tarzan's lewd gesture. "… **and a soundtrack made up entirely of Phil Collins songs because if there is one thing that this jungle epic needed, it is for the guy who sang "In the Air Tonight" to sing out the montages**." Cue the montage featuring "Two Worlds", "Son of Man" and "Strangers Like Me". " **And it managed to win an Oscar?** " As the video shows the ceremony where Collins receives his Oscar and gives his acceptance speech, the epic voice guy just has to react. " **Woah, what an upsetting win since** _ **Dances with Wolves**_ **.** "

" **So to channel that outrage, here is Phil Collins' award-winning song:**

 _ **The Disney heads**_

 _ **wanted their song**_

 _ **It seems awkward for**_

 _ **Tarzan to sing along**_

 _ **So the songs are playing**_

 _ **For exposition dumping**_

 _ **That made us win**_

 _ **An Oscar prize**_

' _ **Cause we beat South Park**_

 _ **Yes, we beat South Park**_

 _ **Don't blame Canada**_

 _ **You bunch of hacks**_

 _ **We beat South Park**_

 _ **No matter what naysayers say**_

 _ **This prize will be in my heart**_

 _ **Always**_ "

After giving that parody of "You'll Be in My Heart", the video cues a clip from the _South Park_ episode "Timmy 2000", wherein Phil Collins keeps bragging about his golden statuette.

The video then cuts to the best part of the Honest Trailer:

" **Starring:**

 **Casper van Dreads** (Tarzan)

 **Minnie Driver Mouse** (Jane Porter)

 **A Girl Named Jane Ogling on a Guy With No Shirt** **in a Disney Movie** (Tarzan and Jane, being compared to Thor and Jane Foster in _Thor_ )

 **Fatal Ape-ttraction** (Kala)

 **King Wrong** (Kerchak)

" **Blessed are the cheesemakers"** (William Clayton)

 **Gorillaz** (Tarzan's band of gorillas and yelping "Gorillas!")

 **Little Einstein** (Professor Archimedes Q. Porter)

 **Aping for the Camera** (Terk doing finger guns)

 **The Young Terks** (Young Terk)

 **Shaved Snuffleupagus** (Tantor)

 **Point and Less** (Flynt and Mungo)

 **Pentatonix** (Gorillas singing the "Trashin' the Camp")

 **And Your Cabin-Floor Carpet** (Sabor the leopard)

He finally gives the honest title: " _ **Tarzan: Welcome to the Jungle**_."

Before the trailer ends, the epic voice guy Jon gives his final thoughts. " **So how do the elephants know what a piranha is? And why would they assume that this kid is a piranha? Piranhas are not native to Africa. So why would they…? Oh no, an elephant remembers. So, they must have overheard me talking about hunting in the Amazons. I'm dead! AHHHH!** "


	3. 49: The Princess and the Frog

This Honest Trailer is sponsored by Dove Whitening Soap. (Just kidding, it is not.)

The trailer starts with the typical flashing of screenshots of YouTube comments requesting for a _Princess & the Frog_ Honest Trailer and the projection of the Honest Trailer title card, powered by the Fandom Network.

After that, Jon the epic voice guy introduces the film subject of this week's Disney Honest Trailer, " **We have white Disney Princesses** …" He refers to the early princesses like Snow White, Cinderella and Aurora. " **We have an Arabian Disney Princess** …" He is, of course, referring to Jasmine. " **We have a Native American Disney Princess** …" He is relating to Pocahontas, who is now labelled as a Disney Princess. " **We have an Asian Disney Princess** …" He is referring to Mulan. " **We have a sort-of unofficial Greek Disney Princess** …" This time, he is referring to Megara from _Hercules_. " **Now Disney is about to reveal their most woke Disney Princess in** _ **The Princess and the Frog**_ **.** "

After doing the intro, the epic voice narrator proceeds to the body of the trailer: " **Turn back to 2009, where animation is at its best** …" The video then shows clips from _Up_ , _Coraline_ and _Fantastic Mr. Fox_ to prove that bit. "… **and its most questionable** …" Cue clips from _Planet 51_ , the underrated _9_ and _Disney's A Christmas Carol_ by Robert Zemeckis. The latter shows the clip featuring an uncanny Jacob Marley encountering Ebenezer Scrooge. "… **and relive the last of Disney's timeless hand-drawn animation – before** _ **Winnie the Pooh**_ **suddenly showed up and proved others wrong** …" Cue clip from 2011's _Winnie the Pooh_. "… **that proves that even if it does not mean the groundbreaking standards that we are used to Disney now, it still can churn out a wonderful cross-cultural story that shortly falls to the overlooked Disney classics vault**." When he puts it that way, he soon gives his comments, " **Come on guys, there's a Disney princess in this movie. And she is African-American. How come this is underrated?** "

Nevertheless, he continues: " **Meet Tiana, your typical gumbo-cooking, double-shifting, frog-hating, and New Orleans entrepreneur wannabe. She may not be as studious as Belle, not as dreamful as Jasmine, not as nature-loving as Pocahontas or not as tough as Mulan. But she is a delicate balance to all of them, plus a few dashes of sass.** " Cue montage of Tiana with a talking attitude.

" **After her dreams of opening a restaurant had been dashed because of biased bankers and of her ethnicity** …" After saying that rather realistic portrait, he reacts stunned, "Yes, that happened." But he segues to introducing the frog element of the movie, elaborating it in a complicated manner, along with accompanying clips, "… **she will set her hopes on a frog, who was once a prince who got broke. But when that frog prince turned Tiana into a frog for not being of royalty, they will embark on a froggy quest in the Florida Everglades to find a voodoo witch doctor who can take away their curse. But the only way for the frogs to break the curse is to kiss a real princess. But when that does not work, they prolong their lives as frogs and live happily ever after, thus breaking the curse effectively, because marrying the frog prince makes you a frog princess**." After jotting down the plot, he reacts, " **Too complicated? We haven't even got to the part where this jazz band mistake Louis for a guy wearing an alligator costume.** " Cue the clip wherein Louis blends in with the jazz band on that steamboat and the ringleader says to him, "Man that is some killer costume." The narrator has to react despondently, " **Man, that's** _ **Norm of the North**_ **logic there**." Cue that clip from the _Norm of the North_ trailer.

" **Set your sights on an unconventional romance…that is only limited to their interracial connection and soak yourself with loads of convention from the independent female who likes to achieve her dreams** …" The trailer then goes to a split-screen effect that features one Disney movie on the right side of the screen to stress the talking points and give an apples-to-apples comparison of _Princess and the Frog_ to other Disney princess movies. For this time, it features _Beauty and the Beast_. "… **gets marred by her misunderstanding mother** …" For this talking point, it is _Brave_. "… **only to fall to a curse** …" For this talking point, it is _Sleeping Beauty_. "… **that makes her encounter a rebellious hot dude with his own agenda** …" For this talking point, it is _Tangled_. "… **and several sidekicks, like the neurotic one** **and the street-smart hermit, along the journey** …" For this talking point, it is _The Little Mermaid_ , referring to Flounder and Scuttle, respectively. "… **but gets caught on an evil scheme by a witty mastermind with a totally awesome musical number** … **but with his or her own Kryptonite** …" For this talking point, it is _Beauty and the Beast_ , but the video also cues other clips incorporating Disney villains like Ursula, Mother Gothel and Jafar. "… **thus completes her arc with a royal wedding** …" For this talking point, it is _Snow White_ and _Cinderella_. **"…and a complete realization that she just married the handsomest jerk of her life, thus completing the Disney circle of life.** " And for this talking point, it is _Aladdin_. " **Yes, we're treading new ground in this movie**."

" **So enjoy this innocent throwback to the Disney Classics era that finally puts a princess fairytale in the States, that finally teaches kids it's okay not to be workaholic or an alcoholic, and finally brings African-American representation to the limelight. But only a few people see the movie, just because the word "Princess" is on title**." After precisely cueing a clip featuring a shrugging Tiana, the epic voice narrator reacts, " **Really, guys? That's it? I mean I watched** _ **Princess Mononoke**_ **and never thought of it as a "princess" movie. I mean how do you want to retitle this?** _ **Frogged**_ **?** " The video then flashes the alternative title card, incorporating another logo featuring the word "Frogged", which makes him react, " **Actually that would sound better in retrospect**."

" **But not to be outdone by the passable story with gorgeous hand-drawn animation, because there is at least the wonderful Broadway-style musical numbers – all composed by Randy Newman because, heck, we need to hire Randy Newman for everything Disney. And binge yourself in a soundtrack that ranges from awesome to okay, featuring songs like** …"

With that, the Honest Trailer goes to the segment that spoofs the songs of the movie.

" **The Optimistic that Black Representation Can Succeed Song** " ("Almost There")

 **Trials in race relations, they have their share**

 **So, we'll make this sound like** _ **Color Purple**_ **'cause we're almost there**

 **And we're almost there, we're almost there**

 **Those rich geezers think we're crazy, but I don't care**

 **Our representations will catch time**

 **There ain't no wave gonna stop us now 'cause we're almost there**

" **The 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' Rip-off'** " ("Friends from the Other Side")

 **The spell's working! (The spell's working!)**

 **Just keep singing! (Just keep singing!)**

 **Just a sendoff number! (Just a sendoff number!)**

 **Where the hero's dumber! (Where the hero's dumber!)**

 **And the cool villain gets limber!**

 **Can you sing it?**

 **You're singin'**

 **You're singin'**

 **You're singin'**

 **Yeah right**

 **This song is the bright side**

 **But if you won't, don't blame me**

 **You can blame the fiends from the Disney side!**

" **The 'Human Again' Rip-off** " ("When We're Human")

 **If I were to sing a song about becoming human, I'd raise my voice and become so loud to stick it to the man**

 **You've heard that** _ **Beauty and the Beast**_ **song that the producers cut**

 **Well, I'll sing one that sounds like that; at least I had the gut**

 **Listen…**

 **When I'm singing, as I want to do**

 **I'm gonna turn this into a Broadway tune**

 **And everyone will from me to you (or not)**

" **The Gospel Song** " ("Dig a Little Deeper")

 **You gotta try a little harder**

 **To put your songs at ease**

 **You gotta try a little harder**

 **To not sound like** _ **Hercules**_

 **When you found out how on-the-nose**

 **This song actually is**

 **Newman, please try hard!**

 **What a miss!**

 **You gotta try**

 **You gotta try**

 **And** " **The Song About the Not-So Factual Depiction of New Orleans** " ("Down in New Orleans")

 **Check you facts right, they're coating the town**

 **Disney, your sweetness might give a frown**

 **At Post-Katrina New Orleans** "

* * *

After that, the video segues to the Honest names, " **Starring:**

 **For Colored Girl Who Have Considered Froggy Side When the Money Is Not Enuf** (Tiana)

 **The Fresh Prince of Maldonia** (Prince Naveen)

 **The Crocodile Trumpeter (** Louis)

 **Ray Romance-so** (Ray)

 **Owl City** (Ray's family)

 **The Last Good Disney Villain** (Doctor Facilier)

 **Princess Peach** (Charlotte "Lottie" La Bouff)

 **The Blind Voodoo Master** (Mama Odie)

 **Sheesh, It's the Same Fat Character Design** (Lawrence)

" **Am I the only one here who cares about this movie?"** (Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff)

 **Vote in 2020** (Eudora)

 **Partly the reason why Terrence Howard turned down War Machine** (James)

 **Juju on that Beat** (Juju)

 **Lehman Brothers** (Fenner Brothers)

 **And a lighter version of Tiana** (from _Ralph Breaks the Internet_ )"

For the latter, the epic voice guy has to react, " **Seriously guys, that is bad PR**." That is before he says the honest name for this Disney animated film, " _ **Must Love Frogs**_ ".

* * *

But before the video ends, Jon suddenly gets a realization, " **So wait, Dr. Facilier's shadow is sentient. And Peter Pan's shadow is also sentient. Does this mean Peter Pan is a voodoo witch doctor too?** " After the video shows a clip featuring Peter Pan attempting to glue his shadow, he immediately reacts, "Woah, mind blown."


	4. 46: Chicken Little

This Honest Trailer is brought to you by Disney's _The Nutcracker and the Four Realms_. Catch it in theaters now before Illumination's _The Grinch_ will steal their thunder.

This parody trailer starts with flashing YouTube comments requesting this movie to be analyzed, along with the typical title card. And with that, Jon the epic voice guy starts his spiel, " **When Pixar soared with their most unforgettable films yet** …"The voiceover guy refers to Pixar titles like _Toy Story 1_ & _2_ , _Monsters Inc_., _Finding Nemo_ and _The Incredibles_."… **another animation studio attempted to soar with their lineup of computer animated that became their most unforgettable films yet** …" He then references _Wreck-It Ralph_ , _Frozen_ , _Big Hero 6_ , _Zootopia_ and _Moana_ as examples of it. "… **but started with a little lump of coal called** _ **Chicken Little**_ **.** "

He then jumps to the body, explaining the short history. " **After box-office bombs like** _ **Treasure Planet**_ **,** _ **Atlantis**_ **and** _ **Home of the Range**_ **, Disney adapted to the CGI format of animation that started out well with the 3D technology, but ultimately did not age well. But do not be deterred by the one thing Disney is best at, because we have a wonderful story, which is** …" After saying those lines, the voiceover guy projects some doubts, "… **uhmmm** … **what is the story of this movie again?** " With that, he reads through the succeeding pages of the Honest Trailer script and gets the gist of the synopsis of the clichéd movie " **Oh, it's another of those high school movies where a high school nerd tries to prove himself, stand up to bullies and save the world? Oh, and also get the girl?** " He then recalls revisiting some movies receiving the Honest Trailer treatment, having the same plotline. (Ahem, _The Emoji Movie_.)" **Where have I seen those before?** "

" **Meet Chicken Little, his actual given name among a town of on-the-nose animal names.** " Cue a series of clips outlining the lazy nomenclature that was given to the characters, with classic names like Foxy Loxy, Mr. Woolensworth, Ducky Lucky and other lazy names. But back to Little: " **He is a pint-size chicken student with stuttering from Porky Pig.** " Cue clip comparison of Little's speech mannerisms to Porky Pig. " **When he spreads a conspiracy theory about the sky literally collapsing, the whole town quickly hates him, so as his dad. And they will quickly abuse or murder him just for that, without any remorse or sympathy.** " Cue a montage of citizens of Oakey Oaks being either abusive or ignorant or oppressive over Chicken Little, including his father. The epic voice guy cannot help but feel disgusted by their characterization. " **Yikes, when you put it that way, this is like a secret season of** _ **Making a Murderer**_ **. You don't want any chicken murdering us. We've done enough.** " He says it while the trailer shows an article about KFC's malpractices.

" **But Little is not alone in his…little adventures. Because in the grand tradition of Disney sidekicks, we got these unlikely sidekicks, like Fish Out of Water, a literal fish out of water, who easily steals the movie with his forced-in modern pop culture references** …" Cue Fish's delightful moments during the dodgeball match, the baseball game and the night the aliens arrive. "… **Runt of the Litter, a pig…runt of the litter, who is a secret Barbra Streisand fan?** " The trailer then shows a clip of Runt's mom intimidating him with getting rid of his 'Streisand collection'. "… **Abby Mallard, the ugly duckling of the story, who talks nonsensically like any modern teenager who tries to act smart** …" Cue montage of Abby giving highfalutin advices derived from teen magazines. "… **and his father Buck Cluck, a former baseball star and father of the year. I mean for real, check out his classic father moments.** " Cue Buck Cluck's finest moments of fatherhood, like not backing his son during the first sky-is-falling scene, face-palming during Chicken Little's first game in the field and feeling embarrassed again with the second sky-is-falling scene. " **Sheesh, would somebody call Child Protective Services on this guy?** "

The narrator then jots down the entire plot of the movie, along with clips from the movie to serve as visual aids, " **Suffer through 80 minutes of juvenile animation on a plot that puts our self-pitying protagonist in a scrutinized position, which he does; that forces him to join a baseball team and accomplish a winning homerun, for the approval of his father, which he does; that places him in the hot seat after the sky literally fell on him, which it does; that makes him recruit a motley crew to stop aliens from invading the Earth, which he does; and that prompts him to** _ **deus ex machina**_ **the whole senseless invasion thing, just because a spur of the moment forces his dad to reconcile to him and for this little alien kid to stop the entire invasion, which it all does. All for the span of 80 minutes.** " After going through the clichés, he grumbles, " **Geesh, and I thought** _ **Home on the Range**_ **was bad**."

" **So, gather the kids and punish them with Disney's 2005 CGI that really stands out on its release, but won't stand out that it was the rare instance that Disney borrowed from an innocent precautionary fairytale that they slap their name on it** …" The epic voice guy directly references _Frozen_ , which is based on the fairytale _The Snow Queen_. "… **the only instance that Disney tried to be independent from Pixar's computer-animated effort but did not** …" He is referring to that time Disney ultimately acquired Pixar Animation Studios. "… **and the right instance that** _ **Zootopia**_ **showed the world that a universe full of talking animals can make a great story**." He then makes his last argument as a full stab of the movie being parodied. He soon mocks, " **Awww what's wrong** _ **Chicken Little**_ **? Worried that your movie sucked? Don't worry. You'll get your memes and rightfully so**." Cue the Vines that referenced or mocked Chicken Little's appearance.

* * *

The narrator then goes to the best part of every Honest Trailer:

" **Starring:**

 **Chick-fil-A** (Chicken Little)

 **Be careful who you call ugly in middle school** (Abby Mallard)

 **Bloaty the Pig** (Runt of the Litter)

 **Darwin Watterson** (Fish Out of Water)

 **Chicken Little Sr.** (Buck Cluck)

 **The guy in the poster with little screentime** (Morkubine Porcupine)

" **Fox on the run!"** (Foxy Loxy)

" **Foxy lady…"** ("Lollipop" version of Foxy)

 **A bullhorn** (Goosey Loosey)

 **A troll's hair** (Kirby)

 **A politician with a short attention span** (Turkey Lurkey)

 **Those guys who were once good in a Christopher Guest movie** (Melvin and Tina)

 **Sir Patrick Stewart's worst voice role before** _ **The Emoji Movie**_ (Mr. Woolensworth)

 **Coach Carter** (Principal Fetchit)

 **RIP Adam West** (Ace - Hollywood Chicken Little)

 **Brockmire** (Dog Announcer in the baseball game)

 **References to Better Movies** (Fish reenacting _King Kong_ , the crop circles from _Signs_ and Abby referencing _War of the Worlds_ )

 **Foreshadowing Lucasfilms Acquisition** ( _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ being shown and Runt yelping "Darth Vader is Luke's father!")

 **How Disney Marketers Sound Like** (Buck Cluck explaining the merchandising gained from that _Crazy Little Chicken_ movie)

 **And Ohh Yes, There's the Ending Dance Scene** (The ending number to the tune of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John) He then mockingly remarks, "Oh how I missed it…"

And finally, he gives the Honest title for the movie: " _ **Finger Lickin' Bad**_ "

* * *

But before the Honest Trailer ends, the epic voice narrator gives his comments about the two instances that Chicken Little used a shaken orange soda bottle to propel himself to the top of the school bell tower. " **I am pretty sure that's not how soda works. I mean the fizzing of soda that it spurts out of the bottle, caused by intense pressure from carbon dioxide; it is plausible but not realistic to lift up a lightweight chicken to the air. Might I recommend fizzing lifting drinks? They would really lift up the body weight. Certainly easier than using a soda like a rocket like you are Willie E. Coyote**." It then ends with a clip from the Willie E. Coyote cartoons.


	5. 36: Mulan

This Honest Trailer is brought to you by _Mary Poppins Returns_ , showing now in a theater near you, so that the money that was lost from _The Nutcracker and the Four Realms_ can be regained.

The video starts with flashing screenshots of video requests for this Disney movie and caps off with the typical Honest Trailer title card, now being powered by Fandom.

With that, Jon the epic voice narrator starts his opening spiel, " **After Disney throw a stain over Native American history** …" referring to 1995's _Pocahontas_. "… **French literature** …" referring to 1996's _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_ "… **and Greek mythology** …" referring to 1997's Hercules "… **watch as they throw once more their stain over native Chinese folklore in** _ **Mulan**_."

After giving away the subject for this Honest Trailer, the epic voice guys dissects on the original source material. Followed by accompanying clips to solidify his point, " **Based on the generational poem 'The Ballad of Mu Lan' about a skilled Kung Fu daughter of a general who disguised herself as a man and fought wars for twelve years, watch a sanitized and Disney-fied version of the folklore, wherein she was groomed and trained for marriage** …"The video then shows a clip featuring Mulan's makeover."… **stole her father's invitation to take his place in the war with no certain background check whatsoever** …" This time, it shows the scene wherein Mulan as Ping gives the army invitation to Shang and Chi-Fu"… **and acted as a newbie in training but quickly transformed to a competent soldier in a span of a song number.** " Cue the sequence of clips from Mulan's training to transformation during the "I'll Make a Man Out of You" number. " **Well, I give it this – it is not as butchered as** _ **Hercules**_ **.** " As soon as he gives that point, the trailer shows a clip from _Hercules_ wherein the hero stresses to Disney Rip Torn Zeus that he is famous around Greece." **Hercules is the Roman name, idiots.** "

" **Meet Fa Mulan, the first Disney Princess not to be born or married to royalty, but sure Disney markets her to be one.** " The video then shows the Mulan merchandise as part of the Disney Princess lineup. " **She is a strong and independent woman…in the vein that she needed to disguise herself as a man to be strong and independent.** **Watch as she struggles to blend in with womanlier women** …" Cue the ending part of the "Honor to Us All" number. "… **with manlier men** …" Cue the pond scene, the "King of the Rock" part. "… **with more animal sidekicks** …" Cue Mulan's first meeting with Mulan. "… **and with more stereotypical Chinese, more stereotypical than watching a video showing Jackie Chan doing martial arts while eating Chinese fried rice and dumplings, using chopsticks, and staying at a rundown Hong Kong hotel**." That point speaks for itself as to what scenes best represents that fact. " **Man, Disney is sure improving from their culture appropriation.** "

" **Follow along Mulan's arc of bringing her family honor, as she honors an uneven shift in tone that affects the whole film; which it starts from the cool opening scene** …" Cue the opening scene from the Great Wall. "… **to a whole minute of animal slapstick** …" Cue the scene with Little Brother feeding the chickens.

"… **that joggles the characterization of the Emperor adviser Chi-Fu from a serious presence** …" Cue the scene wherein Chi-Fu announces about recruiting soldiers in Mulan's village. "… **to the butt of many jokes** …" Cue two scenes of Chi-Fu getting his slippers soaked and getting blasted with fireworks in the Emperor's palace.

"… **that shows epic shots of animation** …" Cue the magnificent shot of the Hun army from the top of the snowy mountain with a rushing Shan Yu on horseback. "… **to show scenes of nose picking and Chinese pop culture jokes** …" Cue those needless jokes as Mulan visits the army for the first time.

"… **that brings a cheery musical number about men-at-war** …" Cue the "A Girl Worth Fighting For" number. "… **to shifting to a scene of showing a war-torn village** …" Cue the next scene involving war ruins.

"… **that turns the honorable Mongolian Hun army** …" Cue actual photos of the Mongolian nomadic army. "… **to cartoonish baddies with a grayscale color scheme and non-characteristic personalities than being plain evil** …" Cue the scenes involving the Huns being intuitively invasive and plain evil.

"… **and that features from an engaging arc about family legacy** …" Cue the emotional scene wherein Fa Zhou comforts his daughter after a disastrous matchmaker visit. "… **to minutes of padding with Eddie Murphy the dragon**." With that segue, the trailer discusses the comedian's second famous voice role, " **He is Mushu, the clearest example of Disney trying to bank on Hollywood stars to recapture Robin Williams' larger-than-life presence as the Genie, but nothing can be larger-than-life than his over-the-top banter** …" Cue the first meeting between him and Cri-Kee. "… **his name-calling** …" Cue the scene wherein Mushu calls Yao a "wet noodle". "… **and his long-lasting catchphrases**." Cue the "dishonor" scene. Then, the epic voice guy laments about Eddie Murphy's career, " **Yes dude, dishonor you and your career now**." He is referring to the bombs of his career like _Meet Dave_ , _A Thousand Words_ and _Mr. Church_. "… **except for that Dolemite Netflix biopic you have now**."

" **So, relive this Disney epic that is the second attempt by the company to captivate the Chinese audiences at that time**." The narrator is definitely referring to the time Buena Vista released the polarizing Martin Scorsese Dalai Lama biopic _Kundun_ to China. " **But it also becomes a starter pack of introducing the young demographic to Chinese culture, wherein all the women are domesticated and set up for arranged marriages; the ancestors always mind about the generations before and after them; the old folks care nothing but superstition and mahjong; the cuisine consisted of tea, dumplings and rice; the workforce ranges from rice paddies to tea houses; the symbolism is nothing but dragons; and the music is relegated to forgettable pop songs with hacky Western influence**."

" **But do not be outdone with the latter because we have the unforgettable songs that we do not regrettably forget after hearing them since they all feature stereotypical gender roles, featuring songs like** …"

" **The 'Honoring Repressed Women Roles' Song** " ("Honor to Us All")

We'll force you, powerless

Made over now for men to impress

And we'll market you with a silk dress

This is what Chinese women are

This girl is pawn her family

Can model in the States

But now those times have changed

This fact is prone to hates

" **The 'Chinese Military Are Like the American Military' Song** " ("A Girl Worth Fighting For")

For a long time this has been much of a battle

When we think of girls as nothing much of cattle

But the thinkers say, this movie's themes cannot be ignored so hard

Well, I'll say to myself, a girl is not just a reward

Stop it Disney! A girl is not just a reward

" **The Power Ballad for Women** " ("Reflection")

Look Disney, you may fool girls to sell your films with a good message

But looking deep, it may reveal the hidden truths that are pretty savage

Looking now, I have to think of myself not ruin my childhood's heart

Who is that fool I see cashing in back at me?

When will I reflect that I am real strong inside?

 **And "The Power Ballad for Men"** ("I'll Make a Man Out of You")

Let this beat go within to make you feel macho

Strange this song feels manly when Shang's cruel so

But it's the one song I ever know

So don't blame me when it crossed my pool

Li Shang, I'll give it this – you're so cool

What a man

Why is he shirtless throughout this number?

'Cause he can

Whatever, let me enjoy this tune

To each fan

The lesson is that all men are dumber

And girl power starts to act as a buffoon

After going through joking about the songs of the movie, the epic voice proceeds with the best part of any Honest Trailer:

" **Starring:**

 **Mulan of Arc** (Mulan)

 **How to Restrain Your Draggin'** (Mushu)

 **General Love Interest** (Captain Li Shang)

 **Mongol** (Shan Yu)

 **The Hunny Bunch** (The Hun army)

 **Also the Granny in** _ **Looney Tunes**_ (Grandmother Fa)

 **Actual Harvey Fierstein** (Yao)

 **That Chinese guy from** _ **Sixteen Candles**_ (Ling)

 **The Buddha mascot** (Chien-Po)

 **The Buddha restaurant usher** (Chi-Fu)

 **Emperor Miyagi** (The Emperor of China)

" **Oh my…ghost!"** (First Ancestor)

" **Matchmaker, matchmaker, match!"** (The Matchmaker)

 **Panda Express** (The panda that Mushu used)

 **Jiminy Cri-Kee** (Cri-Kee)

 **Black Beauty** (Khan)

 **A Dog's At Home** (Little Brother)

 **And Jackie Chan…for the Chinese audience** "

For the latter point, he quickly reacts, " **Okay seriously, you got Jackie Chan as a voice role for Chinese audience but never for a worldwide one? We mostly associate China with Jackie Chan, guys. How could you miss this one?** "

But after that venting, he states the honest title for the movie, " _ **She's the Mulan**_ ".

Before this Hones Trailer ends, it shows a clip from the movie showing one of the first ending dance numbers in animation history. It then cuts to the disgruntled reaction from the First Ancestor to show how today's reaction to ending dance scenes in modern animation are. " **My thoughts exactly, George Takei**."


	6. 23: The Rescuers

This Honest Trailer is sponsored by _Homeward_ , the heartfelt Asylum animated film, starring Joey Lawrence and Tom Green. Watch it now to learn how much it rips off from Disney-Pixar's _Onward_. Yeah, it is just totally bad.

* * *

The green Honest Trailer title card flashes to the screen. Then, this video segues to the epic voice guy's introduction, " **Disney has made movies about dogs** …" referring to _101 Dalmatians_ and _Lady & the Tramp_, "… **cats** …" referring to _The Aristocats_ , "… **elephants** …" referring to _Dumbo_ , "… **lions** …" referring to _Robin Hood_ , "… **tigers** …" referring to _The Jungle Book_ , "… **bears** …" finally referring to _Winnie the Pooh_. He then makes a _Wizard of Oz_ quip, " **Oh my!** " He proceeds, " **Now, they put their new focus on making an animated about…mice.** " The epic voice guy makes a sarcastic remark, " **Sure, why not?** _ **The Rescuers**_ **.** "

The narrator Jon Bailey proceeds to the body of this satirical trailer, " **Meet the Rescuers, a group of anthropomorphic mice, who are infesting the United Nations Headquarters and are committing a lot of civil welfare work more than the UN themselves. When they receive a distress call via a message in a bottle** …" He then gives another sarcastic reaction, "Sounds legit." But he moves on, " **The Rescue Aid Society turns to the best mice they can ever get: two mice.** "

With a whoop, the epic voice guy enumerates the main characters. " **There's Bianca, the sophisticated Hungarian socialite rodent with a heart for adventure, just like Eva Gabor.** " Cue the split-screen comparison of Eva Gabor's character in _Green Acres_ as Lisa Douglas to Ms. Bianca. " **And there's Bernard, the Bob Newhart-like mouse that has the most Bob Newhart behavior, derived from Bob Newhart's characters, and the most distinctive voice that sounds like and is actually Bob Newhart, whether it comes to his stammering** …" Cue the clip of Bernard speaking while he is in the bottle, "… **his superstitions** …" Cue a montage of Bernard for his fear of the number 13. "… **and his fear of flying.** " Cue a B-roll of Bernard's reaction in their takeoff aboard Orville. " **Wow, it seems this is the role that Bob Newhart is born to play.** " Cue a clip of Bob Newhart's character of Professor Proton in _The Big Bang Theory_.

" **Witness the two go long South to the bayou, in their perilous mission to rescue an orphan girl from the clutches of Madame Medusa, a cruel pawnshop owner with a loudmouth attitude** …" Cue montage of Medusa's rants and raves. "… **a lazy mindset of letting her henchmen do her bidding** …" Cue clips of Medusa being a prima donna to her flunkeys. "… **and a phobia for mice.** " Cue her reaction of first seeing Bernard and Bianca. " **Watch as the two also try to outwit her henchmen; Mr. Snoops, the fat guy business partner, whose incompetence rears its ugly head, and alligators Brutus and Nero, who belong to a long list of Disney's nastiest non-speaking evil animals.** " Examples include Lucifer in _Cinderella_ , the two scary vulture in _Snow White_ , the crocodile in _Peter Pan_ and the whale in _Pinocchio_. **"See as their battle to outwit the baddies turns into classic** _ **Tom and Jerry**_ **.** " Then, the video segues to a classic compilation of clips about Bernard and Bianca outrunning the two crocodiles and Mr. Snoops with the _Benny Hill_ theme played.

" **But since this is Disney, revel on the appearance of Penny, the young hero girl, who is Disney's first major female human protagonist that is not needy a princess** …" Examples include Snow White and Cinderella. "… **nor a rebellious girl who wants escape from her boring life.** " Examples include Wendy and Alice. " **Watch as she gets kidnapped off-screen, then lured to a cave to locate the world's biggest diamond, the Devil's Eye**..." But the epic voice guy has trouble grasping its logic. "… **which makes you wonder why Medusa is the only person who thought of this, and why would she kidnap a little girl to get her diamond, instead of hiring some littler henchmen, and why was the Devil's Eye the biggest diamond in the world when it is the Cullinan Diamond the biggest one.** " He then brags, showing a scrollshot of Googling about the 'world's biggest diamond', " **See, I did my own research. Look it up yourselves, kids.** " Though, he continues, " **But don't bother about it. Here is a lonely song for her.** " Cue "Someone's Waiting for You" by Shelby Flint. But the epic voice guy ruins it up by giving his own commentary, " **Get a feeling that the song is too unsubtle?** "

But, he proceeds with the last bit, " **So, enjoy this simple animated flick that may not stack up with the hits, but would make 80 minutes worth a sit, filled with carnage and slapstick for what supposed to be a covert rescue mission. But do not be let down by how this adaptation strayed away from its source material** …" Flash the books _The Rescuers_ and _Miss Bianca_ by Margery Sharp. "… **how half of the screentime is dedicated to the animal sidekicks** …" Cue the many animal characters. "… **and how the movie spawned a controversy. Yeah, this will sadly not be normal for Disney**." Cue several of them. (I will not indicate which Disney films had those since I don't want to ruin anyone's childhoods.) " **But at least it gave the most important contribution yet: the best Disney animated sequel.** " Cue the poster for _The Rescuers Down Under_. " **Yes I said it! Suck it** _ **Ralph Breaks the Internet**_ **and** _ **Frozen 2**_ **! You are no match for mice!** "

The epic voice guy proceeds to the best part of every Honest Trailer.

" **Starring:**

 **Rat Newhart** (Bernard)

 **Cruella de Vain** (Madame Medusa)

 **Penny Gadget** (Penny)

 **The voice of Duchess in** _ **The Aristocats**_ (Miss Bianca)

 **The voice of Piglet in** _ **Winnie the Pooh**_ (Deacon Owl)

 **The other voice of Mickey Mouse after Walt Disney, no really** (Evinrude)

 **Wayne Knight** (Mr. Snoops)

 **Bebop and Rocksteady** (Brutus and Nero)

 **The Orville, created by Seth MacFarlane** (Orville)

" **And they whirled and they twirled and they tango…singin' and jinglin' a jangle…floatin' like the heavens above…looks like muskrat love."** (Ellie Mae and Luke)

 **The rejects of** _ **Mr. Toad's Wild Ride**_ (Deadeye the Rabbit, Gramps the Turtle and Digger the mole)

 **A rat with governmental power** (Mr. Chairman)

" **What is that, that freaking thing? Yes, that's right…it's a furry old cat!"** (Rufus)

 **And "I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me 'cause I'm sailing on a boat!** "

Cue the Honest title: " _ **Disney's Ratvengers**_ " _._

Before he closes the parody video, Jon points out his comical take on Penny getting interviewed for his assumed rescue. " **Kind of weird for Penny to bring up the Rescue Aid Society in a news interview and assume Bernard and Bianca will be watching on TV.** " When the clip then shows Penny greeting the two mice to the camera, he comments, " **Yeah…better brace for option #2 in your adoption, kid. They may not want a rat-girl as a child.** "


End file.
